


Too Enticing

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Catboy Lee Taeyong, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong woke up a bit late one afternoon and figured a way on how to spend it.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Too Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> Just Johnny and his catboy Taeyong 😻

The warm spring breeze peaked through the small crack from the bedroom window, the sun filtering in through the half closed blinds. It was comfortable and Taeyong was content with just staying in bed the whole day, but the digital clock on the bedside table blinked a glaring 11:26 a.m and he figured he had to get out of bed to at least make some food. 

He stretched his body, feeling the knots in his neck and shoulders release after sleeping in the same position for the whole night. Johnny had his arms wrapped around Taeyong’s torso for the better part of the night, not giving him much room to move around. His tail was awkwardly caught between both his and Johnny’s body, so he tried his best to wiggle out of the man’s grip to get out of bed. 

There was a groan and almost as a reflex, Johnny’s arms tightened around Taeyong. The man nuzzled his face into the back of Taeyong’s neck, letting out a sigh, his warm breath ghosting the sensitive skin on his neck giving him shivers.

“Where are you going,” Johnny asked, voice low and gruff from waking up after a good sleep. 

Taeyong allowed himself to bask in his lover’s embrace for a bit before prying Johnny’s arms off him.

“It’s almost the afternoon. We should get up,” Taeyong said, pushing the blanket off of them. They slept naked, considering their last night romp in the sheets had them passed out within minutes of finishing. Taeyong glanced down at his body and examined the ridiculous amount of bite marks and bruises that litter his originally unblemished skin. 

“Jesus,” Taeyong muttered, “What are you? A beast?”

He pressed on a particular deep purple bruise on the inside of his thigh and winced at the ache that lingered. Taeyong always bruised easily, a downside of being a cat hybrid, and every time they fell into bed together, Taeyong seemed to come out of it like he had been at war. Johnny on the other hand appeared just fine. 

“Don’t accuse me. Look at what you do to me,” Johnny said, turning around to show off the red scratch lines that ran down his back. Well, that looked painful. Taeyong does his best to maintain his claws, trimming them from time to time, but they somehow always grow back really quick. 

“Sorry,” Taeyong replied, reaching out to trace over a harsh red line down the middle of Johnny’s toned back. Johnny hissed at the touch, body flinching away and Taeyong quickly retracted his hand.

“Let me get the ointment.” Taeyong went over to the bedside table, opened the first drawer and took out a mostly used tube of ointment. He made a mental note to purchase some more when they go out shopping next time. 

He moved behind Johnny, unscrewed the tube and squeezed out a dime sized amount onto his finger before he started to apply the ointment all over Johnny’s back. Thankfully, none of them were deep cuts as Taeyong truly tried to control himself from actually sinking his claws into Johnny. There were a few accidents in the past but Taeyong made sure to be extra careful now. 

After Taeyong had finished meticulously covering each scratch with the clear gel, he pressed a kiss on Johnny’s shoulder blade signifying he was done. He placed the tube back into the drawer and was about to get out of bed before Johnny tackled him back onto the mattress. 

“W-What are you doing?” Taeyong sputtered, Johnny’s broad body weighing him down.

“Let’s stay in bed some more,” Johnny hummed, pressing soft kisses to Taeyong’s chest.

“Are you not hungry?” Taeyong asked, fingers combing through Johnny’s hair, untangling the strands that were caught between his fingers. 

“I’ve got something delicious right here though,” Johnny smirked in which Taeyong just rolled his eyes at the comment. Johnny leaned down to press his lips against Taeyong’s, enjoying how easily he opened up for him. He knows all the sweet spots on Taeyong’s body, where to touch and where to press to get the perfect reaction from the smaller. It was the small dip in his collarbones that Johnny liked to trace his tongue against. It was the nicely placed back dimples that Johnny would press into to get Taeyong to arch his waist even more. It was the fluffy ears on top of his head that would twitch and flatten obediently when he scratched at the area behind them. And it was the long slinky tail that would stiffen and tremble when he rubbed incessantly at the base. Johnny knows all the places that would make Taeyong fall apart so beautifully with his own hands. 

Johnny licked into Taeyong’s hot mouth, tracing the sharp canines on top. Taeyong shivered at the way Johnny sucks on his tongue, a small moan bubbling in his throat and threatening to spill out. Johnny pulled away first and the way Taeyong craned his neck up to follow his lips was so enduring that he pressed a couple more kisses to the other’s plush lips.

Taeyong leaned into Johnny’s touch as he ran his palm down his naked back, stopping at his hips and rubbing small circles against his hip bone. It was soothing, his tail flicking happily because he adored being pampered by Johnny, loved being caressed by those strong arms and rough fingertips. 

Taeyong was all smooth skin, petite body and just fit perfectly in Johnny’s hold. The way Johnny’s big hands could easily wrap around Taeyong’s tiny waist or grasp his thigh always made him yearn for more. If he were to grip a bit tighter, there would be finger shaped bruises the next day and Taeyong liked to trace the marks when he looked at himself in the mirror, remembering how it felt. 

As Johnny kissed down his neck, adding more kiss marks to the collection on Taeyong’s skin, his fingers inched closer to the steadily growing arousal between Taeyong’s legs. He traced a finger down the length, teasing the other before going back to stroking his inner thigh making Taeyong huff out.

“Touch me,” Taeyong demanded, lips forming a pout.

“I am touching you kitten.”

“Touch me _properly_ ,” Taeyong whined, using his own hand to guide Johnny’s hand back to his aching dick. 

“How greedy,” Johnny tsked, but complied. He wrapped his big hand around Taeyong’s cock, rubbing the tip and letting the precum gather before sliding his palm up and down. Taeyong groaned, bringing his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. 

Taeyong was a sloppy kisser, his rough tongue ran across the roof of Johnny’s mouth. He nibbled on Johnny’s lips, but he unconsciously bit down a bit too hard earning him a quick slap on his ass. 

“Watch your teeth. Don’t want me to bleed, do you?” Johnny chastised him, arching his eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” Taeyong mumbled. 

Johnny continued to stroke Taeyong’s cock, feeling it throb at his touch. Watching Taeyong squirm and moan, his ears twitching uncontrollably and eyes shut with pleasure had Johnny’s own cock filling out rather quickly. He let go of the length and pulled Taeyong’s arms away from his neck. He received a questioning look before Johnny guided his hand down to grab both of their cocks together.

Taeyong breath hitched, the size of Johnny’s thick cock next to his own smaller one made his stomach twist in white hot pleasure. He had Johnny’s cock in him only a few hours ago and he can’t wait to get it inside again. 

Johnny ruts his cock against Taeyong’s, groaning at the wet glide. He tightened Taeyong’s grip around their cocks as he continued to slide his length between his hands. Taeyong watched, somewhat mesmerized, licking his lips at the way Johnny rubbed himself against his own leaking cock. He started to move his hand up and down both of their girths, his one hand not fully wrapping around their cocks so he used both hands to jerk them off. 

It felt way too good, his hips jumping at each twist of his hand. He felt the familiar warmth in his stomach, his ears flattening on his head and he was just about to cum when Johnny pulled his hands away, driving him away from his much wanted orgasm.

“W-Why,” Taeyong cried, eyes teary from not getting to cum. 

“Want you to cum on my cock,” Johnny stated before swatting at his ass again and turning him onto his front, face down on the pillows. He yanked harshly on Taeyong’s tail, yelping as Johnny pulled his ass up and pressed the small of his back until his upper body was flat on the mattress and his ass was raised prettily. 

Johnny ran a hand up Taeyong’s back, relishing how flexible Taeyong was and how easily he could put him in any position. A low purr escaped Taeyong’s throat, rumbling throughout his body as Johnny rubbed at his waist. It showed that he was comfortable and it took a long time for Taeyong to get comfortable with Johnny when they first met but they’ve improved a lot since then. 

The soft touching turned into rough handling as Johnny grip tightened on his waist, pulling his body towards his own. The swaying tail flicked back and forth in a tantalizing way and Johnny reached out to hold it in his hand, stroking the soft fur. He slowly made his way down to the base of the tail, rubbing against the place where his tail and his skin met. It made Taeyong shiver, his sensitivity heightening and he whined impatiently. 

Taeyong pushed himself back slightly until he could rub himself up against Johnny’s hard cock. He reached his hands back to pull his cheeks apart, exposing his pink hole that was still slightly puffy from last night. Johnny growled at the display, his cock twitching and he couldn’t wait to bury himself deep inside the other’s heat. 

Johnny used the precum that was gathering on the tip of his cock to coat his fingers and pushed two fingers into the hole presented to him. It was warm and tight, the wall contrasting around his digits as he fingered him, spreading him open. Taeyong was panting into the pillows, mouth opened and his sharp teeth getting caught against the fabric creating small little tears.

“Careful with your fangs, baby. Do I have to gag you?” Johnny hummed, curling his fingers just right to get Taeyong to tremble. 

He gasped, quickly shaking his head because he hated being gagged. He doesn’t like having his mouth restricted and it made his jaw ache after. Plus, he was the type who liked kisses when getting his gut rearranged, so he tried his best to avoid getting gagged. 

“Then be a good kitty and don’t ruin the sheets.”

Taeyong wailed at a particular jab at his prostate, his tail stiffened for a second before relaxing. He was on the verge of cumming again and he tried to stave it off by gripping the base of his cock but Johnny slapped his hand away. 

“No touching,” Johnny chided.

“B-But I’m about to cum,” Taeyong said with a sniffle. “And I’m not supposed to cum yet.”

“That’s right. Then should I give you what you want?”

“ _Please_ ,” Taeyong begged.

Johnny pulled his fingers out, covered with cum from last night and brought it to Taeyong’s face.

“Lick it clean first,” Johnny demanded.

Taeyong peered up at the man, eyes wide and pupils dilated. He hesitantly parted his lips, tongue peeking out to give a quick lick before taking Johnny’s fingers into his mouth. His rough tongue cleaned off the cum and he made a show of taking Johnny’s fingers as deep as he can before pulling off with a _pop_. 

“You’re so fucking naughty.”

“Yeah?” Taeyong giggled, his tail flicking around cheekily. 

“Yeah. Gonna fuck that attitude right out of you,” Johnny sneered. 

“Let me see you try.”

“I don’t remember raising such a bratty kitten.” 

Johnny landed a hard smack on Taeyong’s ass causing a shocked moan to tumble out of Taeyong’s mouth. He brought his hand down two more times on both cheeks, leaving the skin red and slightly throbbing. Taeyong cried out, legs shaking and his straight-standing ears immediately flattened on his head. 

Johnny rubbed his hard cock between Taeyong’s cheeks, the head of his cock nudging against the entrance but not pushing in just yet. Taeyong was mumbling out _please, please, please_ all the while wiggling his hips to get Johnny to stop teasing and just _get on with it._

As much as Johnny enjoyed seeing Taeyong get super needy, he doesn’t think he could hold back much longer. Holding the base of his cock, he slowly sunk into Taeyong, watching intently as his small hole opened up and took him in. 

Even though he was filled the night before, every time he was stuffed to the brim with Johnny’s cock, it made Taeyong purr happily. It made him feel content and wanted and Johnny’s the only one that can give him that. 

Johnny groaned as he bottomed out inside his lover, hands holding onto Taeyong’s hips to steady himself. He smoothed a thumb against the stretched out hole that took his thick cock, not pulling out but just grinding his hips deep into the other and observing how Taeyong shuddered so violently. 

“Fuck you’re so pretty,” Johnny gritted out, rolling his hips. 

He started to thrust shallowly, not rushing and just savoring the way Taeyong was clenching around him. He leaned down, body covering Taeyong almost completely as he ground into him and nibbled at the tip of his fluffy ear, a spot that was also very sensitive for Taeyong. The way the smaller shook in his arms and how his hole spasmed indicated just how much Taeyong was enjoying himself. 

As Johnny picked up the pace, Taeyong wanted to sink his nails into the bed, to grasp the bed sheets for some purchase, but he knew he would tear up the sheets so he reached out blindly to grab at the headboard. His fingers grip at the wood, holding himself up as Johnny fucked into him. 

They both knew they weren’t going to last much longer, so Johnny angled his thrust more precisely at Taeyong’s prostate that made a string of expletives leaving his mouth. 

“ _Oh god!_ John. Johnny. Harder,” Taeyong sobbed out. 

And Johnny obeyed, giving it to him harder, hips slapping against Taeyong’s ass loudly. Taeyong’s breath was coming out ragged and harsh, his limbs trembling as they worked hard to hold the man up. 

“ _Fuck_.. Gonna fill you up with my cum until you drip,” Johnny growled.

“ _Yes! Yes. Ohh_ ,” Taeyong whimpered, his arms giving up on holding onto the headboard as he collapsed back into the sheets. 

Johnny was relentlessly fucking into him, cock filling the smaller over and over again. Taeyong ruts against the sheets beneath him and with one more well aimed thrust at his sweet spot had him creaming his stomach and the bed sheets under him white. The way Taeyong’s whole body tensed up, especially inside of him had Johnny biting down on Taeyong’s neck and cumming deep inside him. 

Taeyong gasped weakly at the bite, the warm cum filling him up and with a few more thrusts of Johnny riding out his orgasm, the other pulled his cock out of him. The overflowing cum spilled out of his used hole, messing up the sheets even more. 

As they both caught their breath, Johnny pressed kisses all over Taeyong’s neck, licking over the bite mark that he just made. 

“I think you should be the one gagged,” Taeyong huffed out, feeling boneless. 

Johnny laughed and pulled Taeyong’s body against his, not caring about how sweaty or dirty he was. 

“Maybe next time.”

“Holding you to that.”

Taeyong glanced at their clock that read 12:38 p.m and almost on cue, his stomach growled. Johnny laughed and Taeyong weakly swatted his hand at him. 

“I told you we should have made food first,” Taeyong sighed. 

“Sorry baby,” Johnny mumbled against Taeyong’s hair.

“If you’re truly sorry, clean up this mess and go make lunch. I don’t think I can move.”

“As you wish, your majesty,” Johnny said, brushing Taeyong’s hair out of his face and pressing a kiss on both of his closed eyelids before sliding out of the bed. Before he could even make it out the room though, Taeyong grabbed his wrist and tugged him back. 

“I didn’t say now. I still want cuddles,” Taeyong said.

Johnny looked down at Taeyong on the bed, tail swishing against the sheets and he knew that he could never deny his sweet kitty as he climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller male once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling kind of uninspired these days so wrote some pwp in hopes of getting my brain cells working :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
